


Dynamics Shorts

by celtic7irish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Sex Phone Operator AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Various short stories that belong in the Dynamics timeline, but don't necessarily fit into the main story.





	1. Tony's POV: Tony Wants to Talk to James Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510364) by [celtic7irish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV following his first phone call with James.

Tony hung up the phone and just blinked at the ceiling, staring blindly for several minutes as his heart rate settled into something close to normal. “So that’s what those companies are supposed to do,” he murmured. James had been the fourth Omega Sex Phone Worker he’d gotten, and the third agency he’d tried. This was the only time he’d successfully gotten off, and already he could feel some of his focus returning. Ruts were not fun; they were uncomfortable and distracting. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t focus on his work, couldn’t even manage to bring himself off most of the time.

Tony’s ruts had started late in life, and as such, they’d been harder on him than on most. He didn’t know why he’d been such a late bloomer - the other Alphas he knew oftentimes bragged about their Ruts, especially if they had an Omega to help them through it. Tony had remembered scoffing at the stories that even just listening to an Omega talk made orgasms better and Ruts shorter.

But when his first Rut had hit, he'd thought he’d go mad. He didn’t know how Alphas dealt with that on a monthly basis. He probably would have found himself purchasing illegal suppressants from the Black Market, but Rhodey had pulled him aside and told him about the agencies that provided what was basically phone sex with Omegas for Alphas in Rut. The calls themselves were completely anonymous, using fake names and hidden numbers to connect Alphas to Omegas for the sole purpose of getting Alphas off with an Omega’s voice purring encouragement in their ear.

Tony’s first few attempts had been unsuccessful. Oh, sure, it was pleasant listening to the voices on the other end of the line, and the conversations had been arousing, but they hadn’t actually helped at all with his Rut. But James...something about him had been different. And now Tony was wondering if it was James, or if any Omega would have done. Maybe his Rut had been nearing the end of the cycle anyhow. It would require further experimentation.

“J, you awake, buddy?” he murmured, pushing himself upright on the bed. He needed a shower.

“I am functioning, sir.” The voice came from his computer, and Tony grinned. JARVIS was young yet, still learning, but he’d already graduated from calling Tony ‘Administrator’ to calling him ‘Sir’. Tony still wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but since it had been the AI’s choice - the first one he’d made, to Tony’s knowledge - he wasn’t about to argue.

“Can you track that call?” Tony asked, then paused. “I mean, is it possible to call the same person that I just spoke to again, without having to play Omega Roulette?”

There was a bit of a pause while JARVIS processed his request. Tony made a note to increase his processing power and speed; he couldn’t learn if he didn’t have the right tools.

“I have the capability to do so,” JARVIS answered at last. “However, Dynamics’ policy, as well as local, state, and federal laws indicate that doing so would be of an illegal nature.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, Stalkers 101,” he confirmed, his pride outweighing his disappointment. It wasn’t like he couldn’t call back in to the main Agency and just keep trying until he got James again. Heck, he could probably look up the number of Omega workers Dynamics employed and work the odds.

“However, sir, the phone system itself is easy enough to utilize. If you are amenable, I believe I am capable of redirecting from the primary agency phone number to the gentleman that you spoke to seven minutes and twenty-one seconds ago, provided that the number is active at the time of the call,” the AI added. “If you remain unaware of the exact phone number that is being dialed, then the calls remain anonymous, if no longer a coincidence.”

Tony stared in surprise at his computer. JARVIS was learning faster than he’d realized, if the AI was already considering ways to circumvent things like privacy laws while at the same time protecting his creator. If Tony didn’t actually know James’ number, then nobody could prove that it was more than chance. Unless they wanted to question his AI, of course.

Tony’s internal debate only lasted a few seconds before he made a decision. “Do that, then,” he authorized. “If James indicates that he has any concerns while speaking to me, we will revisit this.” Hopefully, if he didn’t call the guy other than on the occasions he was in Rut, James wouldn’t have any reason to be suspicious. But he had no desire to make the Omega uncomfortable or concerned for his own safety, so if James even hinted at feeling that Tony knew too much about him, Tony would back off. In fact, he’d probably stop using Dynamics altogether.

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS agreed, and Tony smiled, standing and patting the laptop’s casing.

“Thanks, J,” he said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take a shower.”

And try really, really hard not to think of rumbling purrs and a deep voice. Or blowjobs.

Almost unconsciously, his index finger traced a light path across his palm.

Tony shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is early days for JARVIS. We'll probably see more of him. At least, I hope so. In Chapter 4, when Tony calls back (second phone call between him and James), Tony says, “Oh, that actually worked?” This is what he was referring to. He honestly wasn't sure that he'd get James again without having to play Omega Roulette.


	2. Bucky Meets Tony Post-Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surgery to install his new prosthetic arm, Bucky wakes up in the hospital. Tony, as the arm's engineer, comes to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set between Chapters 7 and 8 of Dynamics.

When Bucky woke up from the surgery, he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. It was unpleasant, to say the least, but the smell of antiseptic and metal, and the beeping of the various machines attached to him kept him from panicking immediately. He’d spent a while in the hospital after the accident, learning to adjust to life with only one arm. As the grogginess from the drugs wore off, he remembered why he was here and he looked to his left, his eyes widening as he caught his first glimpse of his new arm. The dark grey metal stood out in stark comparison against the white hospital gown. The fingers suddenly twitched, then curved inwards, and Bucky jerked back, his eyes widening as he fumbled for the button that would lever him more or less upright.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” a familiar, and not entirely unwelcome voice, greeted him, and Bucky looked up as Tony Stark walked into his hospital room. He nodded towards the arm, which Bucky now realized was strapped down. “Sorry about that. We didn’t want you to accidentally move it if you had a nightmare or something,” he said. “It’s hooked directly to your nervous system, and your buddy out there would probably snap my neck if I let you get hurt by your own arm.”

Bucky blinked, his mind processing a bit slowly. “Steve’s here?” he asked.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, him and some other friend of yours with a name I can’t pronounce – Chala or something?” he asked. Bucky nodded; close enough. “Yeah, they’re out in the lobby. I told ‘em to go get some snacks or something, they’ve been here for hours. But you’re awake now, so they’ll probably be let in to see you soon,” Tony added, clapping his hands together and then gesturing towards the arm. “If you’re cool with it, I’d just like to check that the arm is working properly, and then I’ll release you and let your friends in here. I’ve been told your PTs will be here soon.”

Frowning, Bucky asked, “PTs?” Then realization dawned, and he shook his head. He must still be a bit woozy from the anesthesia. “Oh, physical therapists,” he muttered, answering his own question. Tony hadn’t moved, so Bucky gestured him over with his flesh hand.

Pulling a chair to the side of the bed, Tony settled in it and reached for the leather straps holding Bucky’s arm to the bed rails, unhooking it with deft movements. Bucky grimaced; his left side felt heavy and off balance, though he knew that the prosthetic armed weighed only a little more than a flesh and bone arm. Doctor Cho has seemed very certain about that; apparently, whatever material Tony used was rare, and even just a small amount could handle a lot of pressure – and take a lot of damage. Not that Bucky was planning to go around busting into bank vaults with his new arm or anything, but he guessed it was nice to know that it wasn’t some flimsy, cheap prosthetic now welded to him.

“So, minor design flaw,” Tony admitted, a multi-tool in his mouth as he pried open a small panel in the back of Bucky’s arm. “You can’t exactly access the internal mechanisms by yourself. So you’ll have to come back here if something happens and you need adjustments made."

Bucky considered that for a moment. “But couldn’t I just walk down the hall to you instead?” he asked pragmatically. “You’re a lot closer than the hospital,” he pointed out. His fingers were twitching restlessly now, almost spasming, and his entire arm gave a sharp jerk as Tony did….something…to the arm. The yank pulled at his shoulder and chest, and he groaned.

“Sorry!” Tony apologized quickly. “That wasn’t supposed to happen. Hold on a sec, just let me….” He trailed off, but a moment later, Bucky’s arm settled back down, much to Bucky’s relief.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

Tony shrugged. “Sure thing,” he said, looking up as a nurse knocked on the door before sticking her head in. “Hey,” he greeted. “Just making sure everything’s in working order.” Slipping the tool into his back pocket, Tony closed the panel on Bucky’s arm and stood, nodding at the nurse who was checking Bucky’s vitals and his IV drip. “I’m sure your friends are going to want to see you,” Tony said, “and then your therapists will be in. You’ll like Sam, I think,” he said, clapping Bucky on his uninjured shoulder. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” he said, already heading for the door.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, leaning back against the pillows, suddenly exhausted. He hoped Steve and T’Challa – a good friend from his previous job as a security guard – came in soon, because he was ready for a nap, despite having just woken up less than half an hour ago.

As the nurse left, letting Steve and T’challa into the room, Bucky found himself thinking about Tony. Something had been off about him, but Bucky couldn’t figure out what.

And then Steve was sweeping him up into a hug, Bucky’s nose pressed against his chest, and he realized what had been wrong with a suddenness that was jarring.

Tony had been masking his Alpha scent. He hadn’t smelled like Tony.

As his friends settled on either side of him, Bucky pushed thoughts of Tony out of his mind. He’d worry about it later.

Much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much or how often I'll add to this particular AU, but if you have something you'd like to see, go ahead and drop a prompt in the comments and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
